


It's Okay

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wonder if there's someone somewhere who's waiting for me to acknowledge their feelings." - She'd always felt as if there was someone somewhere watching over her; who was prepared to give their life to make sure she was safe. It wasn't Ichigo, so who was it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Story: _It's Okay_**

**Summary: _\- I wonder if there's someone somewhere who's waiting for me to acknowledge their feelings.- She'd always felt as if there was someone somewhere watching over her; who was prepared to give their life to make sure she was safe. It wasn't Ichigo, so who was it...?_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Bleach..._**

_“I wonder if there's someone somewhere who's waiting for me to acknowledge their feelings.”_

 Ever since she'd went off to the Soul Society for the first time, even if she was alone, it often felt as though someone nearby was watching over her. Not in a stalking manner either. Strangely enough, she wasn't afraid of whoever it was. Actually, it was quite the opposite. She somehow knew there wasn't a single evil intent in their actions. Their reassuring presence told her that they were there to make certain she was safe; that they were there to protect her no matter what.

 

A lot of times when she was down, that eerie presence managed to cheer her up. Even though it'd be nice, she knew it wasn't Ichigo, as he was currently off in Soul Society. After many thoughts were put into it, it wasn't until just recently that she recognized their feelings. This person truly loved her.

 

She struggled at first to believe it, but soon, she realized that she loved them as well, even more so than Ichigo. If there really was someone watching over her like she thought, and they one day confessed, she already knew what her answer would be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


“Inoue-san... I...” Uryu whispered, trying to get Orihime's attention alone. At hearing his voice, she turned, giving him a curious look.

 

“Oh, Ishida-kun, do you need something?” she gestured kindly. He slightly averted his gaze, swallowing.

 

“Can I...um...speak with you for a moment...?” he asked.

 

“Of course, Ishida-kun.” she smiled, before turning back to Tatsuki, and Mahana.

 

“Tatsuki-chan, there's something I need to do, so I'll catch up with you guys later.” she told Tatsuki.

 

“Alright,” she replied. “See you later, then.”

 

“Bye!” Mahana added, waving, as Orihime ran off with Uryu. She then glanced over at Tatsuki. “I wonder what that was all about...”

 

“I have no idea.” Tatsuki admitted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


“So, Ishida-kun, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Orihime wanted to know.

 

“Inoue-san, I...” he mumbled something incoherent underneath his breath, as he awkwardly fidgeted.

 

“I'm sorry..?” Orihime said, trying her best not to sound rude.

 

”I like you...” he said, meeting her eyes. “and even if you don't return my feelings, just remember that I'll always be here for you... If you're hurting, I'll bear the burden with you. If you're too weak to defend yourself, I'll protect you. If you're unable to protect your friends with _your_ strength, I'll lend you mine. If you can't fight, I'll fight in your place. We're friends.”

 

“Ishida-kun...you...” Orihime whispered, more to herself, as her eyes slightly widened. All this time, it was him. Of all the people it could've been, It was him. _He_ was the one who'd been watching over her. He was the one who truly cared about her; who truly loved her. However, most importantly, and above all, he was the one she loved.

 

Uryu immediately grew silent as her lips met his. A moment later, she gave him one of her brightest smiles.

 

“You're the one I love...” she finally said, as his eyes widened. “You've always cared about me, and I wish I'd realized it sooner. I wish...”

 

Now in tears, she looked up to meet his eyes. “I wish I'd been there to return your feelings from the start, but I... I...”

 

“Inoue-san...” Ishida stated, trailing back off into silence.

 

“I was _afraid_...” she continued. “I was afraid of being rejected... I had a feeling there was someone who liked me, but they knew of my feelings for Kurosaki-kun, and didn't want to burden me with regrets; they wanted me to choose on my own.”

 

Uryu averted his gaze, a look of guilt in his eyes.  

 

“And that's when I realized I loved them, and I knew it wasn't Ichigo. Now that I know...I'd gladly give my life for you...”

 

“Inoue-san...” Uryu said, before gently embracing her. As she rested her forehead in his chest, he smiled. “Thank you...”

 

He didn't need to say that he forgave her, for they had something better than words. Their hearts were connected. His heart, she knew, was saying 'It's alright. Everything is fine now. Don't beat yourself up anymore.'

 

And it _was_ okay. Everything _was_ fine. She smiled. Actually, _never better._

 

**A/N: _What's your opinion? Review._**


End file.
